The Agency
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: Jack Harkness was the first recruited from Boeshane, but she was the first ever recruited woman. She has to fight her way through training and hopefully to become the first Lady Time Agent.
1. The First

The Agency

* * *

As she walked in the doors of the Agency, she could feel the butterflies start to fly. She knew that she should be nervous, well for one, were the men going to respect her or were they going to make her an outcast. But for number two, well, she was the first woman ever recruited into the Time Agency. So of course, she would be nervous. Walking down the hall, she passed men leaning up against doorframes talking to others. They, however, just starred, where two did the opposite. "Well what do we have here?" A huge man said to another as they stepped in her path.

Looking up at them, she asked politely, "Please move."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

She was about to reply, when someone beat her to it. "Because she asked you nicely." The two men turned and they found themselves looking straight at a man with short dark brown almost black hair and deep brown eyes. "Now move aside."

The men looked as if they were going to be whipped to death because they both back up against the wall and the huge man said, "Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

A smile came to the man's face who had ordered them around. She looked at him closely; she looked at his clothes and the way that he looked. However, her attention was soon brought up to his face when he said to her, "Follow me and I'll show you your room." He turned and she followed with a smile on her face. They entered a room that had two twin beds, two dressers, and one big desk. The bed on the left looked as if it had been used so she threw her stuff on the other. "You'll be sharing the room, and treated just one of the men."

"Fine with me," She said to him as she looked away from him and out the window.

"Sir." He said when she was done. "It's sir!"

She finally turned to face him and laughed, "You can go ahead and bully all the others and you can make them call you 'sir' but you will never hear that come from my lips to you." He just looked at her, his expression didn't change. "Beside you aren't a rating officer you are just the person that they recruited."

Then a laugh sounded, she looked up at him and found him smiling, "They said I would have a smart roommate but I never expect you."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do because it was." He put his hand out, "I'm Jack Harkness."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack. I'm Colette Valentine." She introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Well Cole, I think we'll be getting to know each other pretty fast." Jack told her. Cole, as Jack called her, looked at him and then at the other bed. "I'm your roommate."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but it's just the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Poker

The Agency

* * *

Thirty minutes had pasted, and Cole had done everything that she needed, and now was sitting on the bed staring at Jack like he had been doing the whole time. "So you are from Boeshane?" She asked curious because she remembered hearing about it on the Television.

"Yeah, the first. Just came in a few days ago. And where are you from?" He asked being somewhat curious at how a girl could be brought in. He did like her he just was curious and wanted to know how she made it here.

"I'm from the west. Actually the California area." Cole said somewhat random but then she looked as if she was thinking about something. Jack just watched as her face turned serious and then she started laughing out of nowhere. Cole looked Jack and saw that she had totally confused him. "Sorry, I was thinking about something and then I came up with the conclusion and it just made me laugh."

"And what conclusion would that be? How hot I am?"

Cole rolled her eyes as a smile came to her face. "Do you know how to play poker?" Jack smiled and nodded his head in reply, "Well then this is going to be fun."

However, before Jack could ask what was going to be fun, there was a knock on the door followed with it being opened. "Harkness, Valentine dinner in ten," and then the man was gone.

Standing up she was about to leave the room when Jack stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'm gonna give you a little advice meaning it's your first day here."

"Okay and that would be." Cole asked as she looked up at him.

"If you are going to survive here then you needed to be accepted into the group tonight because if you don't then you probably won't make it."

"That's good advice, but I have just one question." They started walking towards the cafeteria, "Do the guys like to play poker?"

"Yeah."

"Are they good?"

"Pretty good."

"Good…then I just might have 'some' competition." Jack stopped when he heard those words come from her mouth.

Noticing how he looked he ran up to Cole, "You know you just might make a pretty good roommate." Jack told her with a smile on his face.

They entered the cafeteria and went into the line to get food. "Just wait until after dinner." When Cole came up to the food ladies that glared at everyone, she just smiled and amazingly, she got a genuinely nice smile in return. Once Jack and Cole had gotten all their food, they walked straight over to the other men and sat down. The whole table went quiet as they all stared at Cole.

"So what did you do before you came here?" Jack asked not even caring about the silence around them.

"Oh I did this and that. Had a lot of fun with my friends."

"Who are your friends?" Jack asked even though it was a personal question and they really weren't in their room anymore, but still Cole answered it.

"Oh there's Erin, Ash, Johnny, Dave, Billy, Bobby—"

"That's a lot of friends."

"But I only told you the names of six of them." A smile came from Cole as she started eating and then the conversation started up again and went on as if she wasn't even there. After another plate full of food, Cole was finally done. "So Jack would you like to play some STRIP POKER!" The whole table went silent. She watched as Jack looked her up and down and she could also feel the others doing the same.

"You know what Jack; I don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun." Cole turned towards the man next to her and found a blonde haired man around Jack's age. He put his hand out, "John Hart, my lady."

With a raise of her eyebrow, "Colette Valentine. Nice you meet Mr. Hart."

"Please call me John."

"Okay John," Cole smiled and then looked at everyone else, "Do any of you guys want to play?" She put her hand in the back pocket and pulled a desk of cards. Within seconds, they had all said yes. With the first hand dealt, they all put two dollars into the pot, after switching cards if they wanted to, they showed each other their hands. Cole shook her head, when her turn came because she was last. However, as she put them down she said, "Read 'em and wipe boys." All the men moaned as they took off something, which all turned out to be their shoes. As a smile formed on Cole's face, she passed the deck and John dealt.

Around ten minutes later, all the people who work in the cafeteria were watching and cheering. However, it got awkward when all the men were shirtless and Cole was fully clothed, because all the superior officers came down to eat. Nevertheless, it got embracing when the men lost to Cole had to take their pants off. Well, Jack didn't look that embraced and either did John but many of the men looked pissed off that they were being beaten by a girl and laughed at by the higher ups. With the game ending, Cole stood up with a smile on her face. "Well that was fun. We should play again." She picked up all her cards and then walked out the door leaving the money there on the table for Jack to grab as he put on his clothes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
